


Fairytale

by Somewhat_Inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Growing Up, Ignoring reality, Original Fiction, Poetry, Running Away, Villanelle, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Inspired/pseuds/Somewhat_Inspired





	Fairytale

Please come and play with me,

Make believe your heart won’t rend

In my small world of fantasy.

 

I’m lonely, as you can see.

No one else wants to pretend.

Please come and play with me.

 

Deny the hypocritical cree

Force your soul to not descend

In my small world of fantasy.

 

Aren’t you sick of failing to flee?

Only hate will the real world send.

Please come and play with me.

 

For a short while, you can be free.

Darkness cannot transcend

In my small world of fantasy.

 

Dreamers we will always be

Even if our hearts never mend.

Please come and play with me

In my small world of fantasy.


End file.
